What now Renji!
by Mexgirlmindy
Summary: Renji has loved Rukia since childhood. What happens when he is drunk and decided to make Rukia his after being jealous of Ichigo who flirts with her constanly. *Lemon* IchixRuki. Rukia POV one-shot


Greetings!

I will try to make more elaborate sentences and stuff. So everyone hope. The plot is slightly different now. More substance now.

Yeah I didn't really like the 1st person point of writing so it will be 3rd person.

Warning: Drug use, Attempted rape, Lemon and, profanity.

MmMmMm

" Midget, you coming to my party?" question an orange haired classmate Rukia bumped into as she entered her class.

" It is Petite, Ichigo" Rukia respond as she kick said oranges haired classmate's shin.

" Damn it!" muttered Ichigo as he rubbed is injured shin." Well, are you going?"

" I have better thing to do than go to your party." Suddenly Ichigo is holding Rukia by the waist and rubbing a hot spot on her side with his thumb causing her moan to erotically.

" I'll let you go it you come to my party." Ichigo replied to Rukia's erotic moans as he continues to rub her spot.

"Ahhh... I'll go-Ahhh!" Rukia moaned as her resolution broke into million of little pieces, causing Ichigo to smirk.

" Kurosaki, Kuchiki get to your sets no P.D.A. At school." senseii-Oci demanded

" Hai." they respond and went to their set in the far corner of the room Ichigo behind Rukia.

MmMmMm

" Do you have what I asked for?" Isshin asked with a sun of money.

" Yes" Urahara replied with a large grin as the sum of money was exchanged for a package of an unknown drug.

" Excelent."

" Have fun being a grandfather."

MmMmMm

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple lavender button up and low-cut blue jeans.

" _It look good." _She decided and headed down stairs. " Hisana-oneesan I'm going out. I don't know how late I'm going to be so I might be late."

" Where are you going?" Hisana demanded to know.

" Kurusaki-san is having a party."

" Ok then don't be to late and bring him over one day I want to meet him."

" Sure... Bye"

Rukia walked into Ichigo's house filled with everyone in her class.

" Rukia! There you are." exclaimed Renji from across the room. " Juice? It is good." Renji offered.

"S_omething about Renji seemed odd. _No thanks. I need to find Ichigo." Rukia replied but it seemed to set Renji off.

" Quit saying his name. After tonight you will not think of him again." Renji unceremoniously grabbed Rukia and carried a writhing Rukia upstairs into the first bedroom.

(Warning)

Renji quickly ripped Rukia's shirt open sending a flurry of buttons across the room and pinned her hands above her.

" Renji! What the hell are you doing? AHH!" Rukia demanded as she failed to keep said man from planting kisses down her collard and neck.

" I said you will be mine." growled Renji as he forcibly stripped Rukia..

" Ahh! Renji quit. I don't want this! Ahh!" Rukia moaned in forced and unwanted pleasure.

" You will want this. You body wants it." Renji declared as he positioned himself over Rukia's opening. Rukia shut her eyes tightly in hope that the pain form being raped by your best friend from kindergarten would be over soon. The pain never came. The grip on her wrist was gone and Renji's presence was no longer around her. She forced her abused body to let her see what happened to her offender. Her abuser was being victimized by Rukia's savior a orange top classmate.

" Ichigo! You can stop he is bloody and unconscious !" Rukia pleaded as she used a discarded sheet to cover herself. Ichigo gave no indication to whether or not he heard and continued to punch Renji. " Ichigo!" Rukia called snaping Ichigo from his trance. Ichigo dropped Renji outside of the door before turning to Rukia.

" Are you ok?" He inquire cautiously.

" I'm dandy! Nothing wrong with me except I was almost raped by my best friend." Rukia hysterically shrieked as she began to weep.

" Rukia, drink this it will make you feel a little better." he offered his forgotten cup on the dresser. Rukia to a sip of the fruit liquid allowing the last of the cold substance down her throat before the placing the cup on the floor. Ichigo quickly enveloped Rukia into a caring embrace placing said woman's head on his shoulder . " Please stop crying. I can't take it for a women to cry But, if you have to cry on my shoulder" Rukia froze from the close contact until his spicy and comforting scent of cinnamon filled her nose. Rukia buried her face deeper in to his shoulder inhaling it's spice scent. Rukia's mind slowly began to become dream like hazy and filed with lustful thoughts.

MmMmMm

"Keigo did you do as I asked?" Isshin question Kegio.

" In the end yes." He repied

" What do you mean?"

" I put the pill in Ichigo's drink but, Renji took it out of his hand. I poured Ichigo another drink while he wasn't looking. An he drunk about half before I last sight of him."

" Good job Keigo."

MmMmMm

Rukia looked at Ichigo feeling something in her stirring. " Ichigo, please." She begged from something unknown to her. The next moments where a blur to her. She just found herself hungrily tracing the muscles of his naked toned abs as he kissed her creamy collarbone and fondling her perky breast.

" Ichigo, please." Rukia begged again.

Rukia felt herself be rolled on the bed with Ichigo between her legs. "_When did he take of his pants?_" She wondered but that didn't stay in her mind long.

" Are you sure about this? This is going to hurt a bit." Ichigo asked him self positioned above her.

" Just fuck me!" Rukia cried. In one quick thrust Ichigo was enveloped by Rukia's softness causing Rukia to loudly gasp in pain.

" Hold on the pain will be go in a moment." Ichigo whispered soothingly. " Fucking Kami, you are so tight."

After several moments the pain had subsided and Rukia moved her hips testingly. " Ichigo the pain is gone you can move." Ichigo did not need to be told twice. Ichigo pulled out and quickly thrusted in again and again.

" Ichigo! Faster!" Rukia moaned in pure ecstasy. Both began to feel something build in the stomachs that need a release. " Ichigo I'm going to cum." but it was to late Rukia was already feeling a grand orgasm coursing though though her veins. Ichigo followed step releasing all he had into Rukia velvetiness. Ichigo collapses beside Rukia. Both laid their panting.

" Good night, Rukia." Ichigo whispered and placed a kiss on Rukia's forehead.

" Good night." She replied.

MmMmMm

For those who can't read between the lined Ichigo's had been spiked by a drug made by Urahara.

Plot less lemon But, I will continue if asked.

Was it better?

Review please 3.

Btw I do have 2 other stories plotted out the Titles

" Kakakura High"

"Ringed"


End file.
